Cyric
| power = Greater deity | dominion = The Supreme Throne | alignment = Chaotic evil | sphere = StrifeSee FRCS Errata page 3; Bane does not have Strife, Cyric does. Please see also the discussion before hastily changing it back. | portfolio = Deception Illusion Intrigue Lies Murder | worshipers = Former worshipers of Bane, Bhaal and Myrkul, power-hungry (primarily young) humans | cleric alignments = | domains = Madness, Strife, Trickery Formerly: Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Illusion | favored weapon = "Razor's Edge" (longsword) | source = Faiths and Pantheons | page = 20 }} Cyric (pronounced SEER-ick ), whose titles include The Lord of Three Crowns, The Mad God, and The Prince of Lies and is called N'esr by the Bedine, is monomaniacal deity of strife and lies with an immense following, though ever since he murdered Mystra and caused the Spellplague, his faith has diminished somewhat. He is petty and self-centered, and enjoys misleading individuals of all inclinations so that they perform acts that ruin their lives or so that they make fatal mistakes. Cyric is closely associated with the essence of murder, conflict, lies, intrigue, and illusions. Cyric is recognized in Faerûn by his symbol, a white jawless skull on black or purple sunburst, and his alignment is chaotic evil. He is a greater power, who rules supreme in his divine realm, the Supreme Throne. Worshipers ian greater god of strife.]] The Church of Cyric is hated all over Toril, and for good reason: Cyric's church is pledged to spread strife and work murder everywhere in order to make folk believe in and fear the Dark Sun. It supports cruel rulers and indulges in intrigue in such a way that the world won't be overrun by wars (thus falling under the sway of Tempus). His church is often beset by internal feuds and backstabbing, but this conflict has decreased in recent years as Cyric has gained better control of himself and has consolidated the churches of the deities whose portfolios he took over. Cyric's clerics, who often multiclass as rogues or assassins, pray for spells at night, after moonrise. Cyric's church has few holy days and does not even celebrate the date of his ascension to divinity (this would also honor Mystra, called "the Harlot" by Cyricists). Whenever a temple acquires something, or someone, important enough to be sacrificed, its high priest declares a Day of the Dark Sun to signify the holiness of the event. Eclipses are considered holy, being accompanied by feasts, fervent prayers, and bloody sacrifices. Relationships Cyric hates most of the other deities of Toril, but he particularly loathes Mystra, Kelemvor and Bane. Cyric has no divine allies, but he has made himself a wide variety of enemies. These include gods such as Mystra, Kelemvor, Oghma, Azuth, Mask, Tyr, Torm, Deneir, Leira, Iyachtu Xvim (deceased 1372 DR), Bane and many others. History Cyric the Mortal Before the Gods War, Cyric was a mortal thief hailing from the streets of Zhentil Keep. He attempted to steal the Ring of Winter from a powerful tribe of frost giants, but was unsuccessful and became trapped in their cave. The opportunity to flee only came when a band of adventurers, including the mercenary Kelemvor Lyonsbane, attacked the frost giants lair, also trying to find the Ring of Winter. Kelemvor's entire party, save himself, was slain and only he and Cyric managed to escape. Once back in Arabel the two would eventually join Adon, a young cleric of Sune, and they would work for the local city watch to uncover a traitor. As the Time of Troubles began, they met Caitlin, who beseeched the three to help her on a quest to free the now-mortal Lady of Mysteries, who had been imprisoned in Castle Kilgrave north of Arabel, by Bane. Along the way, they met Midnight, a beautiful wizardess. Once the goddess had been freed, she attempted to ascend the Celestial Stairway to confront the God of Guardians with the information that Bane and Myrkul had stolen the Tablets of Fate. But Helm's orders were clear, and without the two Tablets he would not let Mystra pass, and thus the Lady of Mysteries attacked the God of Guardians in a bid to pass him and re-enter the planes. Helm, having retained his divine powers for just the purpose of guarding the stairways, easily slew Mystra. On Midsummer, her divine essence being spread over the nearby lands by a powerful explosion as her avatar was destroyed. Helm's mention of the tablets, as well as witnessing the destruction of a deity, did much to kindle the powerlust in the young Cyric, and when Midnight announced that the now-dead Goddess of magic had instructed her to recover the tablets, Cyric was eager to help, planning to take the tablets for himself when chance came. Cyric the God ; 1358 DR : On Marpenoth 15, Cyric ascended into godhood. At some point after this and before the events of the book Prince of Lies (written by James Lowder), Cyric killed Leira, making himself the God of Deception, God of Murder, God of Strife, God of the Dead (a title he lost to Kelemvor Lyonsbane at the end of the book Prince of Lies), God of Intrigue (when he temporarily killed Mask in the book Prince of Lies). Cyric also released Kezef the Chaos Hound, and created a book called the Cyrinishad, a magical tome that proclaimed him the One True Deity. This last plot ultimately failed (though not before the book was written and read by both Mask and Cyric which cost Mask most of his power and drove Cyric insane (as detailed in the book Prince of Lies). ; 1385 DR : In retaliation for his murder of Mystra, which sparked the Spellplague, Lathander, Tyr and Sune trap Cyric in the Supreme Throne for 1000 years. Dogma Publication history Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition (1989-1999) Cyric's story as a mortal is described in the ''Avatar Trilogy, in the novels Shadowdale, Tantras, and Waterdeep. Cyric first appeared in a Dungeons & Dragons game supplement in 1989's Hall of Heroes. By the end of the original Avatar Trilogy, Cyric had risen to godhood. Cyric was described in the hardback Forgotten Realms Adventures (1990), the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (1993) in the "Running the Realms" booklet, and Faiths & Avatars (1996). Cyric's story as a deity is continued in the novels Prince of Lies (1993), and Crucible: The Trial of Cyric the Mad (1998). His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) Dungeons & Dragons 3rd edition (2000-2007) Cyric appears as one of the major deities of the Forgotten Realms setting again, in Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (2001), and is further detailed in Faiths and Pantheons (2002).Boyd, Eric L, and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002) Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition (2008-) References * The Avatar series: :* :* * * Notes de:Cyric Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Illusion domain deities Category:Madness domain deities Category:Strife domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Greater deities Category:Human deities Category:Pain domain deities Category:Formerly mortal deities